


I'm a jerk, aren't I?

by jungkookjeon97



Category: NCT (Band), markhyuck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Boyfriends, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Markhyuck Summer Fight of 2017 (NCT), angst with happy ending, dreamies, fight, hope you like it, markhyuck, nomin, this just sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookjeon97/pseuds/jungkookjeon97
Summary: mark lee is frustrated, to say the least. but thats no reason for him to take it out on his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	1. The night

**Author's Note:**

> my first nct fic! please leave comments or kudos if you liked reading it ♥️ and ily if you're here🖤

𝙄'𝙢 𝙖 𝙟𝙚𝙧𝙠, 𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙣'𝙩 𝙄?

____________

mark was frustrated, to say the least.

it was his fourth night working overtime. he couldn't even eat lunch properly that afternoon. he had a bunch of remaining files he needed to attend to, and another bunch of unanswered emails on his laptop. he had 12 missed calls from his boyfriend, donghyuck. his desk was a mess and his coffee too had gone bad.

mark lee's life officially sucked.

he checked the texts on his phone, but didn't bother to reply to them. he was too tired to do anything. his boss allowed him to leave a little early that night, only because he had to attend a business dinner with their partnering company. he started packing his bag, when one of his friends, jeno approached.

"yo lee, are you going to the business dinner tonight?"  
jeno asked.

"yeah i am." mark replied and dumped his coffee in the bin.

"well how about we go together? I'll pick you up at around 8. Renjun will come with us too, that alright?

"yea sure."

"cool then, I'll see you later. bye!"

"bye!" mark waved goodbye and grabbed his coat, walking out of the office.

the cool breeze hit his face once he stepped out of the building. the city of seoul always looked better at night, and in moments like these, mark cherished the peaceful silence and darkness that surrounded him. he got into his car and let the windows down, allowing fresh air to penetrate the car. he drove slowly, cursing his boss and company in his mind. his stomach was growling loudly and his throat had gotten dry. he felt completely drained of energy and wanted nothing more than to just collapse on his warm, cosy bed at home.

he reached his apartment, where his boyfriend was anxiously waiting for him. he parked the car and started walking towards his apartment, when his phone vibrated.  
it was an email from his boss.  
"what the fuck is wrong with our company!" he exclaimed on the empty road after reading the mail.  
his boss had mailed him saying that the employees were refrained from taking holidays during office days for any reason whatsoever, and the mandatory holiday granted to every employee on saturdays would also serve as office days.  
'great, so now i need to work the entire week.' he thought and kicked a stone on the path in anger.

he opened the door to his apartment and called out," I'm home babe."

mark took off his shoes and dumped his bag on the couch, when donghyuck came running from the kitchen and hugged him.

"hi! i missed you." he said and leaned in to kiss mark, instead was lightly pushed away as mark turned his face the other side.

"i'm tired donghyuck." he said and sat on the couch.

"oh okay." the younger's face fell.

donghyuck wouldn't say he wasn't hurt. that was the first time mark had rejected his kiss after becoming his boyfriend, and he also noticed how he didn't adress him with any nicknames, simply used his real name 'donghyuck', something he hadn't done in the longest time.

donghyuck moved towards his boyfriend and sat beside him.  
"bad day at work?" he asked him, brushing his hair comfortingly.  
mark just hummed in response.

donghyuck felt bad for him. he had seen how overworked mark was. he had observed all the nights he had come home late, slept without eating or talking to him. he felt the distance grow between them over the past few weeks. they wouldn't talk properly or get to spend any time together. it had almost been a month that him and mark hadn't gone out on a date, or done anything special. they had to cancel so many of their plans because of mark's last-minute urgencies in office.

honestly, donghyuck felt upset but he was understanding about the situation. he realized that mark had just gotten promoted and so the pressure from office work would be more in the initial few weeks. he was ready to support his boyfriend and help him in these difficult times. and even though he got hurt by some things, or wasn't particularly happy by this growing distance between him and his boyfriend, he was willing to make it work because he loved him.

"mark, I'll get the food." donghyuck said and head to the kitchen. he returned with two plates of teokbokki in his hand.

"did you make the teobokki?" mark asked confused.

donghyuck nodded and placed the plate in front of mark.

"but i thought you didn't know how to make teokbokki?" he asked, examining the plate.

"yeah but i wanted to try making it for you. so i asked jaemin to guide me over the phone."

"oh okay."

mark said and grabbed a fork, ready to dive into the teokbokki.  
donghyuck watched nervously as mark took a bite of the teokbokki. it was his first time making it, and he really wanted it to turn out delicious. mark began chewing, but quickly spit it out.

"oh my god!" he screamed and gulped down some water.  
donghyuck panicked and asked him, "whats wrong? is it not tasty?"

"tasty my ass! poison probably tastes better!" mark complained and walked away from the couch.

donghyuck looked down upset, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. he had put all his heart into making this for mark, and even though he knew he wouldn't make it perfect the first time, he really hadn't thought mark would react like this.

"im really sorry I didn't mean to do this." donghyuck apologised in a low voice.

"so a person fucking comes home tired and can't even get a decent plate of food?" he grumbled angrily as he slammed the door of the fridge shut.

"i said I'm sorry! i tried, okay?" donghyuck said desperately, his voice wavering.

"but why did you have to pull an experiment today? you know how tiring my day at office is. did you really need to try out a new recipe? wouldn't have some normal kimchi and noodles done the trick?" mark blurted out.

"well excuse me for wanting to surprise my boyfriend." donghyuck said while wiping his tears.

he walked towards the kitchen and looked for a packet of ramen.  
"wait I'll fix you some ramen." he said and turned on the stove with shaky hands.

"let it be. i don't really feel like eating anything now." mark replied.

"mark don't do that. its been a long day and you're really hungry too. just wait for five minutes I'll make some ramen."

"please spare me tonight. anyways i have the business dinner i need to attend. I'll find some edible food there atleast." mark muttered sarcastically and went upstairs to their room.

donghyuck started cleaning the floor and picked up the plates, when suddenly he heard mark shout.

"LEE DONGHYUCK!"

he quickly dumped the plates aside and rushed to the room.

"what happened?" he asked the older.

"where's my blazer?" mark asked, fidgeting with the clothes in his closet.

"the blue one or black one?"

"the black one which i asked you to keep aside today morning before i left for office. quick, where is it?" he turned to the younger for an answer.

"shit!" donghyuck said and face palmed himself.donghyuck suddenly remembered that he accidentally sent the blazer for laundry.

"what?" mark asked.

"i accidentally put the blazer in laundry. fuck I'm so sorry!" the younger apologized.

mark sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his anger.  
"donghyuck I've had a horrible day at work and you're doing nothing but making it tougher." he said, glaring at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry mark it completely slipped from my mind."

"how can it? i reminded you THRICE to keep the blazer carefully, didn't i?" he shouted and opened the cupboard. he tried looking for some other coat to wear, but neither matched the dress code.

"great, so now i don't even have anything to wear, thanks to you of course." mark muttered.

"stop over reacting so much mark, just wear something else. whats the big deal?" donghyuck said, not understanding why his boyfriend was so angry.

"the big deal IS that you can't do one single thing properly, despite being told so many times. i mean, how hard is it make some decent food, or take care of a goddamn blazer, huh?" he asked rudely.

"i'm not your fucking servant mark! cooking for you or taking care of your clothes is something i do out of my own will. as far as i remember, I'm not obliged to do all this. " donghyuck replied, having had enough of his boyfriend's tantrums.

"oh so now its my fault for wanting my boyfriend to help me after a long day at office." mark said exasperatedly.

"what you're doing is not asking for help, but treating me like a servant. from the past weeks its been like this, and I'm tired of it. every night you come home grumbling and i do my best to cheer you up, but nothing seems to work with you anymore. we're not alright mark."

"what do you mean?"

"do you see we're not close anymore? you keep working the whole day in office, and i always need to take care of stuff at home. we barely even talk properly, or spend any time together. you're always upset and tired after coming home from work."

mark scoffed angrily and said, "you really think i like this? i hate it as much as you do. after all, I'm the one getting my ass beaten at work. all i really want is to come home to some comfort, but i guess thats really hard to ask for, isn't it?"

"i can give you all the comfort you need, mark. but what you've done is literally just scream at me ever since you're home." donghyuck replied.

"so what did expect me to do? compliment your horrible teokbokki? because if thats what you want, then alright, your teokbokki tasted awesome, happy?!" mark exclaimed and donghyuck's eyes shed a few tears.

"i really tried surprising you today, but atleast this taught me to never do anything for you ever, mark lee."donghyuck replied with hurt evident in his voice.

"if you're doing something, atleast do it right donghyuck." mark said, losing his cool.

"do you get everything right the first time, huh? no human does. if my teokbokki wasn't tasty, you could've said that normally instead of getting mad at me."

" do you not understand that i had a terrible, terrible day at work and that just ruined my mood even further?"

"i do, mark. and honestly i understand that your situation at work isn't really great right now, but that does not give you the right to treat me like this."

"wow! so you can see what is it wrong that I'm doing, but you're not ready to admit your own fault. "

"my fault? what the fuck is my fault here? you're the one who comes home late every night, makes no attempt to keep this relationship alive and gets mad at me for every little thing. you know I don't even feel as if have a boyfriend anymore."

"then what do you want me to do? stuff you in my pocket and carry you around everywhere i go?" mark said savagely.

"no mark! all I'm saying is that when you're home with me, try forgetting about the office. let go of all the stress and just spend some time with me. don't let tension from work ruin stuff between us, okay?" donghyuck said, his tone softening.

"i try, alright?" mark said, running his hands through his hair.

"really? when was the last time you cuddled with me, or took me out for a date? when's the last time we ate dinner together or watched a film? its always the same reasons, _'sorry baby I'm really tired tonight'_ or _'i promise we'll do it some other_ day'. I'm tired of this, mark. I'm tired of always having my hopes crushed. I'm tired of having a relationship with your bloody answering machine."

"hyuck I don't choose to be this way. I'm being forced to work overtime." mark said in a serious tone.

"but you hardly ever make time for me anymore! i feel so neglected and ignored nowadays. you know, no matter how much of a busy day I've had, or how much of a crappy day it was at work, i never let it ruin the time we get to spend together."

"what do you know about having hard days at work?" mark scoffed and continued,"you work at a goddamn school. I'm the one who busts his ass in office to actually earn money on which this house runs. you just teach a bunch of kids how to sing. what the fuck is even a 'busy' day for you?"

it took a second before mark realised what he said.

"oh my god baby I'm so sorry." mark said and rushed towards his boyfriend. he tried hugging the younger, but donghyuck smacked his hand away.

he stepped away from him, took a deep breath and said," guess i finally know what you really think of me."

his voice was shaky and hesitant, laced with hurt and his eyes were glistening with tears. insulted disappointed, ashamed would be an understatement if he were to describe how he felt in that moment.

"no baby I didn't mean that, i swear."

and he really did not. that was just something he ended up saying as an impulse. mark tried reasoning, but to no avail. donghyuck was beyond offended.

"babe I am really, really sorry-"

"fuck off."  
donghyuck cut him mid-sentence and left the room.

"no wait!" mark shouted and ran behind him. donghyuck was already halfway down the stairs when mark caught up with him."honey listen to me please." he tried stopping the younger, but the younger wouldn't listen. 

donghyuck put his phone in his pocket and walked to the door.

he started wearing his shoes and mark asked him,"where are you going? its the middle of the night."

"why the f-fuck do you care? d-don't pretend to be concerned when you're actually n-not." he replied, biting his lips to stop his uncontrollable sobs.

"baby please, don't leave." mark tried once again, but donghyuck wasn't ready to agree.

"have fun at your dinner, asshole." donghyuck said furiously and slammed the door shut, leaving mark alone in the empty house.

____________

_what the fuck did i just do._

mark sighed frustratedly. he felt stupid and extremely bad for having snapped at his poor boyfriend like that. he tugged at his hair in anger, messing it roughly.  
he hadn't meant a word he said to donghyuck tonight. the younger had been the most perfect boyfriend mark could ever ask for. and the sudden outburst tonight was really unfair to him.  
mark wanted to beat the shit out of himself for being such an asshole.

he let out a loud scream, taking out all the frustration, anger, hurt and emotions bottled up in his mind. he sat down on the sofa and ran a hand through his hair. he didn't realize when his bottom lip started trembling, or when his eyes shed tiny tears and before he knew it, he was sobbing his eyes out like a baby.

to be honest, he didn't even know why he was crying. was it because of the fight tonight, or the stress and pressure from work, or basically because he missed his boyfriend and felt angry for ruining stuff between them? mark lee didn't know.

he was a fucking mess.

he glanced towards the clock, which read _7:48 pm_. he remembered that he still had to get ready for the business dinner. grudgingly, he got up from the couch and dragged himself upstairs. he tried calling donghyuck a few times and left him texts of apologies, neither of which the younger responded to.  
all hope lost, mark proceeded to get ready. he picked out a pair of trousers and a shirt to go along with it, completely disregarding the dresscode.

  
he was brushing his hair, when suddenly he heard his phone ring.  
he prayed to god that it was donghyuck and rushed to answer it, but was disappointed to see it was jeno. he answered the call.

jeno: _"hi, are you ready? I'm waiting in_  
 _the car outside your apartment."_  


mark: " _yeah I'm ready jen, be there in two."_

jeno: _"okay."_

mark cut the call and stepped out of the room. grabbing his house keys and jacket, he locked the door and walked towards jeno's car.

"hey mark." renjun greeted him once he occupied the front seat beside jeno.

"hi injun." mark replied unenthusiastically, putting on the seat belt.

"mark, whats wrong? you don't sound alright." jeno said, observing the change of tone in his friend's voice.

"its nothing jen, I'm fine."

jeno wasn't having it. he knew mark was lying.

"stop lying and tell me what's up. i can clearly see you're not fine."

mark knew jeno was stubborn, and wouldn't rest until he got the truth out of him. sighing, he continued,  
"hyuck and i... had a fight."

"oh." jeno said surprised. "what was it about?"

"well you know how stressed I've been at work lately and today hyuck wanted to surprise me with some teokbokki he tried making for the first time. but he couldn't get it right and i ended up snapping at him. we said mean stuff to each other but atleast he had some valid points, while i literally vented my frustration out on him and insulted him and....." mark trailed off, ashamed of how he behaved tonight.

"mark are you fucking out of your mind?" jeno asked, disappointed with his friend's behaviour.

"i don't know!" mark exclaimed. "i feel pretty horrible myself for doing that to him.

"where is he now? is he okay?" jeno asked, concerned about donghyuck.

"i.. kinda don't know that as well." mark replied hesitantly.

"what do you mean?"

"well.. after our fight he left the house angrily without telling me where he went. plus he wouldn't answer my calls or respond to my texts."

"mark lee that is some grade-A asshole behaviour you have exhibited tonight." jeno said in disapproval.

"i know jen! i feel so bad right now. but I'm worried about where hyuck is." mark said, massaging his temple.

"try calling your hyungs or a few of his friends. if my assumption isn't wrong then i guess he'll be with either one of them."

" i don't think I'm ready to call anyone just yet. I'll drop them messages.

"as you wish. check with jaemin once, donghyuck might've gone to our place." jeno said and continued driving. jaemin was jeno's boyfriend, who was one of donghyuck's close friends as well.

mark started texting his hyungs one by one, asking them if donghyuck was at their place. he impatiently awaited a reply from any one of them now.

they soon reached the hotel where the dinner was being held. the three got out of the car and met up with their other colleagues, walking into two hours of useless boring business discussions.

_____________

donghyuck furiously wiped his tears as he coninued walking down the cold streets of Seoul city. he had a jacket on, but it didn't matter. the cold outside was nothing compared to the cold he was feeling within his heart.

he was hurt, upset, angry, offended, and most of all, disappointed in his boyfriend. he had never expected mark to say things like that.

all through the past weeks, he had been nothing but a supportive boyfriend to mark. he had tried helping him by being understanding about the scene at work. he had tried not to complain about the less time they spent together, or grumble about how he felt neglected and ignored lately. he had tried his best to be mature about the situation without stressing mark out even more.  
and all he had expected in return, was just a little bit of respect and affection from the elder.

but those few said by mark really shattered his self-respect.

_"you work at a goddamn school, while I'm the one who busts his ass in office to actually earn money on which this house runs. you just teach a bunch of kids how to sing. what the fuck is even a 'busy' day for you?"_

the words resonated in donghyuck's mind and stabbed his heart like a million knives. in the three years him and mark had been together, they had fought many times. but never had mark ever disrespected him like this.  
and while he knew that those words said by the older might not have been entirely true, it still hurt like hell to have heard something like that from the man he loved.

donghyuck reached taeil hyung's house and knocked on the door.

"hyuckie? whats wrong?" taeil asked, surprised and worried at the same time to see the younger out all alone at this time of the night.

"c-can i come in hyung?" donghyuck asked with eyes full of tears and voice shivering due to the cold.

"of course sweetie, come on in." taeil said and quickly pulled the younger in his house.

he made donghyuck a cup of warm chocolate and gave him a a pair of cosy pajamas to change into. when the younger had finally seemed to calm down, he asked him, "what happened?"

donghyuck took a sip of his coffee before replying.  
"mark and i had a big fight."

taeil gave him a sad look.

"about what?"

"lately he's been very stressed with office work, hyung. so he comes home late every night. we aren't able to spend any time together, or go on dates, or even talk to each other properly and I've been feeling ignored and neglected. he's always too tired for anything, and he doesn't even eat properly these days. i tried staying strong for him. i never burdened him or let him know about my feelings because i didn't want to stress him out more than he already is. i tried being matured and understanding about his situation, but he hasn't even tried making time for me."

"but hyuckie, you should realize that maybe he wants to make time for you, but probably can't because of all the pressure from work."

"hyung of course i do realize that. but it just feels weird you know? we're not as close as we were. we've begun spending a lot lesser time together, and we don't even do the basicest of stuff together, like cuddling or watching a film. he even spends his holidays working."

"then you should have tried talking to him about this. I'm pretty sure you guys would've worked it out."

"i don't think so hyung. we barely even converse normally, talking about something like this would definitely have stressed him out more."

donghyuck finished his cup of warm chocolate and placed it aside.

"hyung, today i tried making taekbokki for him for the first time and although I wasn't confident that I'd make it perfectly, i still did my best. but you know what he did? he spit it out and said 'poison probably tastes better'."donghyuck's eyes had watered again, the memory still making him cry.

"oh my god hyuckie, I'm so sorry." taeil said and hugged the younger.

hyuck pulled away from the hug and continued,  
"and then he couldn't find his blazer that he was supposed to wear tonight for his business dinner which i accidentally put in the laundry. so he started shouting on me unnecessarily."

"hyuckie, you should've been more careful with the blazer." taeil said sternly.

"i know hyung and i apologised to him for that. but he kept saying that he can't even get a decent plate of food in this house and basically implied that I'm fucking useless."

"don't swear hyuck."

"sorry hyung. anyway then i told him about how we were growing apart and how he did nothing to work on this relationship. but he said its my fault and that i dont realize that he doesn't choose to be like this, but he's getting forced to.

"then..?

"then there was some shouting again and i asked him to try to focus on us more and not stress over work so much. i told him that no matter how hard it gets at work, i never let it ruin stuff between us. but you wanna know what mark said?"

taeil nodded and donghyuck replied, " he told me that I'm just a teacher who teaches kids how to sing while he works hard for the house, so only he knows whats a hard day at work and I don't." donghyuck said and began crying louder.

"shh don't cry its alright hyuckie." he said while patting the younger's back.

"hyung i tried being so good for him. but it really hurt me when he said those words. seriously, am i that useless?" donghyuck asked and taeil's heart hurt.

he always had a soft spot for donghyuck, and seeing him this upset really made the older sad.

"no of course not. you're the most precious boy ever. I'm sure mark didn't mean that." taeil said while stroking the younger's head.

hyuck continued crying for some time more while taeil tried to comfort him.

"hyuckie, i think you should talk to him tomorrow morning. i know he'll have to leave for office, so you can go to the apartment after breakfast and wait till he gets back. then i want you guys to sort things out. after all, I can't see my favourite couple heart broken. and you miss him too, don't you? taeil asked and donghyuck shyly nodded his head.

"hyung?" hyuck asked in a timid voice.

"hmm?"

"can you sing for me? please?" he asked taeil with a sad pout on his face.

" of course baby." taeil replied and began singing for the younger.  
his voice was peaceful and soothing to listen to, and donghyuck instantly fell himself melt into the older's voice. when taeil looked down, he saw the tired younger was already fast asleep, snoring a little. he smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, before tucking him in the blanket and switching off the lights.

he walked into the hall and grabbed his phone, seeing a text from mark.  
he decide to call the younger instead of texting him. luckily the meeting was over so mark was free to take calls.

_mark:"hello?"_

_taeil:" mark lee, you fucked up time."_

_mark: "is donghyuck with you?_  


_taeil: "yes he came to me crying."_

_mark:" how is he? is he alright now?"_

_taeil: "yeah he is. I've put him to sleep."_

_mark: "oh thank you hyung."_

_taeil: "mark, i know its not really my place_

_to say anything ,but i really think you shouldn't_

_have said all that to him. he really loves you, idiot._

_he's really hurt by whatever happened tonight."_

_mark: "i know hyung, I'm sorry."_

_taeil: "and i also know about how stressed_

_you are with work. so don't completely blame_

_yourself, alright? take care and get enough_

_rest. don't let this get to you."_

  
_mark: "yes hyung."_   


_taeil: "also mark, as a way of helping you,_

_I'll speak to doyoung. his company has some_

_empty spots for employees, and he would love_

_to have you work there. so you don't need to_

_kill yourself in this shitty company anymore."_

_mark: "omg really hyung?!"_

_taeil: "of course kiddo."_

_mark: "thank you so much hyung."_

_taeil: "h_ _ow was your meeting though?"_

  
_mark: " the meeting sucked. i kept worrying about_

_hyuck the whole time."_

_taeil: " well you guys can talk it out tomorrow. for now_

_you should sleep, its quite late._

_mark: "yes hyung. please take care of hyuckie, i i can't thank_

_you enough."_

_taeil: "you don't need to thank me mark, just make sure_

_this fight tonight never repeats itself, okay?"_

_mark: "yes hyung, i will. bye!"_

_taeil: "bye, good night. sleep well!"_

taeil cut the call with a smile on his face.

______________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last part! please let me know if you liked it♥️

_*the next morning*_

_"_ bye hyung! thank you so much for letting me stay over. i love you! _"_ donghyuck exclaimed as he put on his shoes and left taeil's apartment.

"bye hyuck! go safely." taeil warned him and shut the door.

donghyuck started walking towards his own apartment. he kind of felt bad for whatever happened last night. he knew that what he said what completely right, but maybe he should have been a little kinder to mark. after all, mark did love him a lot, and a few weeks of distance wasnt going to change that.  
however he was still upset with what mark said and would of course need to talk to him about it.

he reached the apartment in ten minutes, picking up the mail on his way in. when he entered, he found the apartment empty, which meant that mark had already left. it was a saturday morning and donghyuck didn't have to teach at school today, so he decided to laze around till mark got back. he fixed himself some breakfast, had a bath and cleaned the house. he finished grading the music exam sheets and prepared some lunch. he had a few bills to pay, which he did.

having nothing else to do, he watched tv for some time till he felt his eyes get droopy and fell asleep on the couch.  
at around 3:30 pm, he heard the front door unlock. panicking, he slowly moved towards the door, afraid to see who it was.

however, he was extremely surprised to find that it was mark.

"mark? how are you home so early?" he asked the elder.

mark stared at donghyuck for a second and then, dropped his bag on the floor. without taking off his shoes or coat, he rushed towards the younger and embraced him in a tight hug.

donghyuck realized how much how he had missed this warmth, and hugged back tighter. the two were glued to each other for almost two minutes, wordlessly rocking in place. mark pulled away from the hug, hands still clutching donghyuck's waist tightly and said, "baby we need to talk."

"yes we do." donghyuck replied and removed mark's hands from his waist, dragging him to the sofa.

mark made donghyuck sit down. "can i go first?" he asked, and the younger nodded.

"first of all, I'm really sorry for being such an asshole. i did not mean a single word that i said last night, please know that. i was completely drained and tired, and all of it came out on you. I'm really sorry baby, you don't deserve any of this. i know what i said was completely disrespectful and wrong and i feel very ashamed for having done so."

"i know you didn't mean that, mark. but still it hurt me when you said those words." donghyuck said with a hurt expression.

"and thats what makes me feel badder. you're equally important for this house too, you know. you're a hard working and kind soul, and nothing i said last night was true. not even 1 percent of it, i swear." mark said and walked towards donghyuck. he dropped on his knees and held donghyuck's soft hands.

"darling I'm extremely sorry. forgive me?" he asked, planting a kiss on donghyuck's fist, whose cheeks flushed a dark shade of red at the action.

"i will..." donghyuck replied, still flustered by what mark did

"but..?" mark enquired, obviously sensing there was going to be a condition.

"i want things to change. I'm not okay with this distance between us. i hardly feel as if I'm in a relationship any more. i miss you, mark." he said and snaked his arms around mark's neck and continued, "i know work is really killing you, but seriously I can't stand this anymore."

"don't worry, you won't even have to." mark said with a smile.

donghyuck was confused. "what do you mean?"

mark put his hands in the pocket of his trousers and pulled out an envelope, handing it to the younger.

"whats this?" donghyuck asked, opening the envelope.

"see for yourself babe." mark said cheerfully. donghyuck began reading the letter, and frowned as he realized what it was.

"mark, why did you resign?" he asked in a concerned voice, "i admit we're having problems right now, but I didn't want you to leave your job."

"baby, i want to spend more time with you. also, taeil hyung offered me a job in doyoung hyung's company!" he said happily.

donghyuck's face broke into a huge smile as he began clapping like a kid.  
"hold on though." he said suddenly, " when did taeil hyung....?"

"oh that was last night. i was worried sick after you left, so i texted all the hyungs asking them where you were. taeil hyung called me and told me you went to him crying and offered me the job while you were asleep."

"oh my god i LOVE taeil hyung even more now!" donghyuck exclaimed happily and pulled mark in for a hug.

the two finally felt happy. it seemed like almost an eternity after which they were so happy together.

"hyuckie, it doesn't end here. i have another surprise for you."

donghyuck gasped and said, "whats that now?"

"wait here." mark replied and went to pick up his bag. he rummaged through the stuff in the bag and pulled out another envelope.

"you know how we haven't gone on a date or vacation since such a long time? here's your wish, my majesty." mark said and gave the envelope to donghyuck.

he opened it and squealed loudly after seeing what it had.  
"mark are we seriously going to Thailand for a vacation?!" he asked excitedly.

"yes baby we are! we have an entire week to ourselves. we can kiss, cuddle and spend as much time together as we want." mark said.

"thank you so much mark!" donghyuck said jumping up and down. 

mark looked at his happy boyfriend, and it hit him in that moment how upset he had been the past few weeks. he suddenly understood that even though he was the one suffering in office, donghyuck was also equally affected by it. he hardly made time for him, and the fact that donghyuck bore all that without complaining even once just made mark feel even more grateful for having a lovely boyfriend like him.

he walked towards the younger and pulled him by his waist.

"I love you." the older confessed first.

donghyuck smiled fondly and planted a kiss on mark's cheek.

"god, I'm such a jerk, aren't i?" he asked the younger.

"YES! a very big one."

"but you love me."

"sadly i do." donghyuck said and pretended to frown. mark giggled and grabbed his chin, staring into his beautiful brown eyes before capturing his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss.

the two were extremely that glad stuff was finally okay and excitedly looking forward to what the future held for them.

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye! ily🖤

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it till here, then please leave kudos and comment! ily♥️  
> .  
> .  
> also stream mots7 y'all


End file.
